Kirishima's Bitter Valentine
by Twins 'n Fandoms
Summary: Where Kirishima and Bakugou switch their sweet and bitter drinks respectively during Valentine's day. Coffee Shop!AU.


**i'm back from the dead :) i watched all seasons so don't blame me please. **

**this is unbeta-ed but i hurried to post this new ship of my new fandom because they are the embodiment of valentine's day. so, happy valentine's day! i'm late a little, but i like this rushjob so much i got the effort to post this up :)**

**no, actually, that's tododeku. ****this comes a close second. ****don't hurt me, i just life tododeku better**

**also, wait for a load of dumps :) i'm very happy i actually write stuff now. although there's only two pjo!au and a hg!au left to finish, it's full of bnha goodness.**

**i'll be busy from now on, because march means sportsfest and that meant loads of frisbee and**** dodgeball practice. and... miss intrums (i don't know how to actually spell that lmao)**

**(also, i hate you cm for voting me as muse for a joke but ending up me actually getting that position)**

**enjoy this one**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and the ship. They all rightfully belong to Horikoshi Kohei.

Warning: Extreme cursing because of Bakugou. Read at your own risk. Other than that, enjoy!

* * *

He walks from a far distance, spotting the coffee shop. He ducks into the street of shops, carrying a load of study materials and books. He doesn't quite miss the stares on him from early shop owners opening their shop, but he's hurrying because goddammit the finals are in three days and all he could do was not fail it.

Valentine's Day, and instead of hanging out with Sero, Kaminari and Ashido, who finished the test last week since they were the first batch, he had to study.

He sees Izuku Midoriya barely turning the sign from close to open when he jogs in, the bell ringing. Midoriya freezes and looks back, a smile on his lips and a greeting on his tongue when he sees him.

He spots him wearing an apron decorated with hearts, chocolates and roses. An elaborately written Happy Valentine's Day screams at him in pink. It heavily contrasts with the boy wearing it, but the bright smile on Midoriya's face makes it a hundred times better.

"Hi." He waves.

The smile on Midoriya's face widens as he gestures to a table near the window. "Your usual table?"

He nods in reply. "Yes please."

Eijiro Kirishima sighs as he sets the loads of books down on his usual table.

"Your usual too?" He askes, his usual pen and paper in hand.

He nods, giving the waiter the thumbs up as Midoriya runs back into the kitchen. "Add extra sugar, though!" He calls out at the boy's retreating back.

He props a book up with the use of his other books as he keeps reading, the letters and words jumbling from the blur as he reads the text fast, flipping the pages. It feels like hours already passed by, even though he doubts it's even been half an hour, but the shop is so peaceful and quiet.

Well, unless you count on the one angry blonde sitting in the corner surrounded by books, like yesterday.

"Hey."

He jumps at the sudden noise, knocking his book over the table in surprise. He looks up at the source of the voice, facing a dual-colored male with heterochromatic eyes staring back, holding a steaming cup.

"Your order," Todoroki Shouto hands it to him monotonously.

He sighs as he takes it, carefully setting it down on the table. He bends down to reach for his book, only to find Todoroki swooping in to pick it up, giving it to him.

"You didn't have to," Kirishima starts, taking it out of the hand as Todoroki shakes his head.

The bell on the door jingles as Uraraka Ochaco calls him to prepare more desserts and food for the newly arrived customers. He walks back to the kitchen with a quiet "I hope you enjoy", dropping Bakugou's order along the way.

He gratefully takes it and lets the steamy cup of his favorite drink warm the chill and numbness in his joints and bones. He stretches and lets a small smile on his lips show.

(On the corner, he barely manages to ignore the loud blonde spitting his own drink out with a string of curses. Bakugou Katsuki has always been loud; he always has been. Normally, Kirishima would've sat with him and even say hi, but right now, he feels like he wouldn't handle a hotheaded boy because his capacity is being pushed to the limit through all this extensive reading.)

(And he knows that; especially since he hung out with him.)

He excitedly takes his first sip, his wake-up call.

And it wakes him up. In a very bitter way.

The scalding hotness and the different and very much bitter flavor shakes him to the core. It shakes him out of the shroud of the morning sleepiness and the confusion. The bitterness makes him choke and spit the drink out. "What the heck?" He looks at his cup, bewildered.

In all his two years of being a daily customer, Todoroki had never messed up an order. The son of the famous celebrity known as Endeavor chose to live a less elegant but still successful life, but he never avoided his side of trying to make everything he did better and perfect.

Kirishima slowly turns around, hearing a commotion as the growing number of customers had been chatting up a storm earlier went quiet, Bakugou storming to the counter and demanding for Todoroki as slamming his cup on the counter.. "Fucking Icyhot!" He snarls at Uraraka.

The said male goes to the counter, his flat expression not wavering as he gently pushes Uraraka to the side. "Bakugou," he greets monotonously as he could hear Bakugou's twitching.

Kirishima frowns as he stands up, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He has to pull the explosive blonde away or he'll just cause a scene. He sweeps his books back into his bag, swings it over his shoulder and holds his cup in his hand.

He approaches the counter, where Bakugou looks like he's about to actually pounce on Todoroki, who's trying to be reverted back to the kitchen by Midoriya himself and tried to be pulled along by Uraraka.

"Hey Bakubro," he tries to ease the tension.

Bakugou doesn't pay him any mind, too busy glaring at Todoroki to notice him.

He sighs tiredly and wraps his arms around Bakugou from behind and pulls him away. "I'm sorry," he managed to apologize over Bakugou's screams of "Fuck you, Shitty Hair!", "Let me go, you ass!" and "Bastard son of a goddamn bitch!"

He clamps his hand over his mouth, smiling awkwardly. "We'll just go."

"What? Fuck, no, I won't!" He bites Kirishima's hand, temporarily taking it off.

"Yes, we will."

"At least let me get my fucking books, you piece of shit!"

He steers the raging blonde towards his table, both of them sitting down and lets go of Bakugou. Kirishima takes Bakugou's messenger bag and grabs the back of his shirt in case he tries to fly towards the counter and flay Todoroki alive.

(He knows he couldn't restrain Bakugou, even thought he was smaller than him, but he could say himself that he had good grip strength.)

He struggles to try to open the bag and sweep everything inside. Keyword being try, because he absolutely failed.

The scowling porcupine turns to him, glowering. "You don't have to," he says in a gruff voice. "I still have to fucking study this shit, Hair-for-Brains." He gestures to the pile of surprisingly neat papers into binders and books.

Kirishima blinks.

"Just don't go off telling people that, alright bro?"

"Don't you fucking call me bro."

Kirishima tosses his own bag into the seat directly in front of Katsuki and sets his cup of bitter coffee down. "Alright," he starts. "Why did you storm to the counter?"

He watches Bakugou take a binder and flip it open. "They fucking put too much damn sugar in my coffee," he grumbles. "And who the absolute hell puts too much sugar in coffee?"

"I do," Kirishima says defiantly, sliding his own cup across the table where he catches it expertly. "Do you like your coffee this bitter, bro?"

He ignores the word bro as he suspiciously unscrews the lid and takes a cautious small sip. Then he takes the time to contemplate while taking another and longer sip.

"So Icyhot switched our orders," he grunts as he sets the cup down.

"Icyhot.. oh, Todoroki? He probably did." Kirishima brings out his books and spreads them out on the table.

"Fucking shit," he says after awhile. "How the fuck do you drink so much of the sugary crap in your coffee?"

Kirishima levels Bakugou's scowl with a frown. "Sugar's nice," he replied absentmindedly as he flips through where he left off. "But I'm not a sugar addict like how Sato is."

Bakugou makes a face. "That bastard is a fucking diabetic by now."

He wants to give another reply, but at this point, his mind refuses to increase its capacity any more and he doesn't have any quick and good responses in his mind.

So he keeps quiet.

He stands up. "I'm going to go get another cup-"

Iida Tenya approaches them, dropping Kirishima and Bakugou their correct orders this time, a genuine apologetic look on his face. "I'm sorry," he says in a low tone. "Todoroki also said sorry, he had a personal issue he had to resolve just this morning."

Bakugou tsks as Kirishima nods and pulls out a bunch of bills, who hands them to Iida. He declines. "It's for all the trouble we caused you," he hurriedly explains as he backs up and takes another customer's order on the table beside them.

Kirishima looks at Bakugou before excusing himself as he slinks away towards the counter, lines up and places his order. Feeling a pair of eyes on him, he turns around to spot Bakugou with his crimson eyes staring into his eyes. He looks away, now in front of the counter, and tells Uraraka his order.

A knowing grin on her face as she rings the counter and gives him his change. "Coming right up, Kirishima!" She enthusiastically gives him a thumbs-up. "Request granted."

Bakugou tries to keep the gaze steady and unwavering as he takes a sip from his now-cold drink that he supposedly switched with Kirishima. "What the fuck, Shitty Hair?" he scowls deeper at him.

"I'm just saying I can't believe that was how you reacted," he casually replies, shaking his own drink. "Like how you were too shook when you had the loads of sugar in your system.

Bakugou's grip on his cup tightens. "Watch it, bastard. Like you had a better reaction to that piece of unfortunate shitty experience. And loads of that sweet crap in my system will give me a fucking disease."

"I did have a better experience though."

"Better than mine? Prove me wrong then, Hair-for-Brains."

"I can do better than that," Kirishima uses his elbows to lean into the table, shrugging as he hears a vein pop into Bakugou's forehead.

"Are you," he grits out, his knuckles turning white from his death grip on his cup, the drink almost spilling over. "Are you suggesting you can do better than me?"

"Yep," Kirishima cheerfully ignores Bakugou's death glare. "Like how I can fit my whole world into my hands."

Bakugou snorts and barely manages to stifle his laugh. "That's impossible, you ass."

Kirishima wordlessly reaches over and puts both of his hands on Bakugou's cheeks, his hand resting on both with a gentle caress.

A moment of silence passes by. "What the absolute fuck-"

"I just did." Kirishima grins as he watches Bakugou's uncomfortable expression grow confused, then flustered and finally erupting into a million dozen shades of red.

"I have a fucking reputation, Kiri-fucking-shima." He mutters as Asui Tsuyu sweeps in quietly and places the plate of elaborately decorated pastries without a word, flying as fast as she appeared.

"I know." The redhead replies in return, his broad smile unwavering and blinding Bakugou, not letting go.

"F-fuck you," Bakugou manages, looking down to see letters spelling out a message.

Kirishima doesn't look down. He instead takes his hands off Kirishima's face and plucks a pastry from the plate. He just stares directly into Bakugou's flustered expression and into his crimson eyes, a ghost of a blush and a smile on his face.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Katsuki," he says, and bites into his pastry with a smile.

* * *

**considering i'm supposed to be very bitter and salty today' this is reasonably a fluffy fic :) very hurried but i hope you like it.**

**happy belated valentine's again yo!**

**-louise **


End file.
